starbariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Teaser
Watch on Newgrounds • Watch on YouTube |name = Teaser |release = 3 September 2010 |length = • 48 seconds • 1 minute 3 seconds |notes = • Introduced viewers to the series • First appearances of Hogstrong and Killgar in an animation |credits = • Harry Partridge (writer, animator, voice actor) • Brian Sadler (musician) • Joyce Oder (colourist) |prev = Animatic |next = The Starbarians' Die }} The teaser for Starbarians introduced viewers to the planned animated series, and marked the first appearance of the Starbarians in animated form, who had previously appeared only in early images.Newgrounds image: Starbarians by HappyHarryDeviantART image: Starbarians by ~Harry-Partridge It was uploaded to Newgrounds on 3 September 2010,Newgrounds: Starbarians Teaser and a censored version was uploaded to YouTube over three weeks later, on 25 September 2010, after the original version was flagged and removed.YouTube: Starbarians Teaser Plot During their travels, the Starbarians, Killgar and Hogstrong, arrive on the planet Mammoria and agree to help its citizens by slaying The Beast of Gorlax. In return for their help, they are treated to one month of alcohol, sex, and food beforehand. However, after the month has passed, they renege on their promise and simply decide to leave. After the credits finish, the viewer is left with a message that the Starbarians will return. Transcript Scene 1 Scene 2 Video descriptions ;Newgrounds :MEET KILLGAR AND HOGSTRONG; THE STARBARIANS! :Okay so not a teaser exactly, but way too short to be called an episode. This was really an experiment to see if I could pull off the animation like I had hoped and be funny at the same time. There's definitely some changes I'd like to make before I take these guys for a second outing but all in all I'm happy. :Mad props to the talented Sucho for her moral support and frame colouring goodness and also a thanks to the brilliant Brian Sadler for the Starbarians theme. I could not have hoped for better helpers in making this. ;YouTube :HERE WE GO AGAIN! This is an edited version of the original which was removed from Youtube. :Meet Hogstrong and Killgar: THE STARBARIANS! Censorship :Main article: Censorship The original version of the teaser was flagged and removed from YouTube for being "sexually provocative"; more than three weeks later, Harry Partridge uploaded an edited, censored version of the teaser. Despite there being no explicit content originally, the planet of Mammoria's nipple-like volcano was since removed from the two space scenes, and Partridge placed a disclaimer at the beginning of the video regarding its censorship. The original, unedited version can still be seen on Newgrounds. This would not be the only time an animation would be removed from YouTube for showing nipples in a non-sexual manner, as in 2013 Flash animator SexualLobster had his animation "Calcium Wrath" pulled for including a male character lactating. Having read the community guidelines, he strongly disagreed with the removal, stating that "nothing sexual was depicted or referenced", that "there were no female characters", and that "male nipples are permissable [sic] on YouTube". Similarly, he later uploaded an edited video.YouTube: Calcium Wrath Differences from later episodes * The Starbarians logo is slightly redesigned in later episodes. * The teaser has Hogstrong with a higher voice and Killgar with a lower voice; later episodes switch this around. * The Starbarians' spaceship has a complete redesign in later episodes; although it retains its similar metallic finish, it resembles a dinosaur/monster with breasts - an embodiment and combination of the Starbarians' simple desires. * It was initially created as a standalone video, though ended up becoming a full series due to popular demand and the positive feedback of the teaser. Reception Gallery Video References Category:Episodes